


The Double Proposal

by Really_Lame_Fiction



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, cute tho, this is basically just one joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Really_Lame_Fiction/pseuds/Really_Lame_Fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel is almost nervous enough to be sick, all because he had to choose that night to propose. To bad the night wont go exactly to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Double Proposal

 

Joel could almost feel his heart in his throat as he sat in the drivers side of his car. He was waiting for Ray, who had run back into their apartment to grab something he had forgotten. Today marked the day Joel and Ray had officially been together for two years, and Joel couldn’t have been more nervous, because tonight was going to be the night. The night he was going to propose to Ray. Luckily Ray had brought up the idea of going out to a nice restaurant to celebrate, so Joel didn’t have to talk him into it himself. Ray hardly ever suggested going out to dinner, so as out of character as it was Joel was thankful for it.

“Sorry for making you wait. I hope we’re not late, now.” Ray said, jumping into the car. Joel turned to his boyfriend with a light blush, looking him up and down. It was odd to see the two men dressed as nicely as they were. Ray with a dark red dress shirt, black slacks, and a pair of nice shoes. Joel was wearing a black dress shirt with grey slacks, an outfit he had stressed over the entire day. Joel was stressing over everything about the entire night, really. Burnie almost had to slap him at one point as he almost rambled himself into a panic attack.

“Nah, we’ll make it no problem.” Joel reassured, looking away from the man as he pulled out of the driveway and began speeding down the road to the restaurant. It was a nice place that came highly recommended by Jack, who was one of the few people who knew about his plan to propose. Joel had wanted to keep it quiet, only telling a handful of people.

Once the two arrived at the restaurant and got themselves seated, Joel was certain he was going to faint. He couldn't even keep his hands steady as he picked up the menu, looking at the words but not being able to read them. “You feeling ok?” Ray’s words snapped Joel out of his silent panic, and he smiled crookedly at the man across from him.

“Ah, yeah. Yeah I’m fine. Just wondering what to eat.” Ray seemed to take that as a reasonable answer, and he gave a small nod and went back to looking at the menu himself.

They both ended up ordering two different pasta dishes, the restaurant known for it’s Italian food. They ate and exchanged pleasant conversation, Joel trying to focus on his meal to distract him. He was going to do it after desert, so in till then he just had to relax.

“This moose is ridiculous.” Ray said with a smile, digging into his desert happily as Joel shook anxiously. It would be a couple more bites and then Ray would be done. “Man, that was all so good!” Ray continued, putting down his spoon and looking content. Joel took in a sharp breath, holding it as he stood from his seat. Ray gave him an odd look, his face growing suddenly knowing as Joel bent down on one knee.

“Ray, we've know each other for a long time. So you know I’m no good at speeches or anything like that.” Joel reached shakily for his back pocket, pulling out a  small black box . He turned to Ray, who was looking at him frozen in his seat. “But I know I love you, and plan on loving you for a long time. I want to promise to love you for as long as I live, which will be a good couple of years.” Joel smiled at his joke, Ray mimicking the expression. “Ray Narvaez Jr. Will you marry me?” Opening the box, Joel revealed a plain silver band with a small flat red ruby.

Joel could feel his heart beating in his ears as he watched Ray awkwardly pull something out of his own pocket. “Oh my god.” Ray said aloud, showing Joel what he had. A small box, with a similar looking ring. No ruby, and instead of silver it was made of gold.

Joel blinked at him in shock. Ray blinked back at him.

“Ah, I mean yeah. Fuck yeah I’ll marry you!” Ray suddenly exclaimed, jumping off the seat into Joel’s arms. Joel hugged him back tightly, not hearing the people around them clap politely. “I can’t fucking believe you ended up proposing to me.” Ray said, laughing into Joel’s neck.

“Tell me about it. I’m guessing that’s why you wanted to come here tonight?” Joel pulled back from Ray so they could both stand. Once they stood, they exchanged rings, slipping them both on proudly.

“Yeah, pretty much. Do you like the ring?” Ray looked at Joel nervously, the older man chuckling.

“I love it.”

 

 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

 

 

Burnie, Gus, and Gavin couldn't stop the on slaughter of laughter as all three men doubled over. Joel looked at them bemused. “So, you BOTH proposed to each other? On the same night?” Burnie said between chuckles, Gavin and Gus calming down slowly.

Joel let out a laboring sigh, not being able to completely hide the smirk on his face. “Yeah...” He said dramatically, Gavin’s laughter turning into short squeaking.

“So I’m guessing he said yes?” Gus asked, mirth in his voice.

Joel grinned wider at the question, subconsciously sitting straighter in his seat as his joy suddenly radiated. “You fucking bet he did.”


End file.
